A Lumiose Mother's Day
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the Kalos region, and our heroes return to Lumiose City for some very important business.
**Hey there, Hi there, ho there! Welcome back to another oneshot! I just wanna say Happy Mother's Day to all of those wonderful women who cared for us. And today, I wanted to write a sweet, heartwarming, yet kinda sad Pokémon oneshot. It's set in the Kalos region, where the XY gang head back to Lumiose city once again... for a very special visit. So, be warned, you might cry while reading this. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Mentions of death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo. Though I do own the character which I won't reveal.**

A Lumiose Mother's Day

It was a bright day in the Kalos region.

There was a reason for the brightness.

For it was Mother's Day.

A day for celebrating the women who gave birth, raised, and cared for the young children around the world. Even the Pokémon mothers too.

Yes, it was a happy day...

But... a rather somber day for two siblings.

Ash Ketchum followed his friends into Lumiose City, the home to his current traveling companion, Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader, and his younger sister, Bonnie. Along with them was Serena, a future Kalos Queen. "So, Clemont. Why did you wanna come back to Lumiose City for?" The young trainer asked.

His partner, Pikachu, nodded in agreement.

"Well... it's personal..." Was all the genius said.

This confused Ash and Serena greatly. All day, Clemont had been very down. But why? Today was suppose to be a happy day. Bonnie also didn't seem like her usual happy self. In fact, she was carrying roses, "We're gonna visit someone special..." She told her friends.

"Really? Who?" Serena asked.

"You'll see..."

Soon enough, after about twenty minutes of walking through the city, the friends reached... the Lumiose cemetery.

"Well... this is the place." Clemont said, "Come on, Bonnie."

"'Kay..."

The siblings walked through the gates, as Ash and Serena silently followed. Ash had only at the cemetery once before, and Serena had never visited one. So this made their experience new.

But why were they here in the first place?

All they did was follow the siblings through the place, passing by various tombs and graves... until they reached one particular grave. The gravestone was concrete and shined in the sunlight. And the writing on it.

Ellen Tricia Electri

1967-2008

A loving wife, mother, sister, and friend. Loved by all, and never forgotten.

Ash and Serena now understood why they came back to the city, why Clemont was so down, and why Bonnie said this was a 'special visit'.

This grave that stood before them... belong to the siblings mother.

Speaking of Clemont, he turned towards his sister, "You wanna put the flowers down?" He asked. The seven year old nodded as she walked towards the grave, and placed the flowers down gently, "Hi, Momma! We brought you flowers." She said, "We hope you like them."

"De ne ne!" Squeaked the Dedenne in her bag. The green creature also sitting in her bag, whom she named Squishy, gurgled a little.

"My Mommy's resting down there." Bonnie pointed to the grave, "But really, she's up in the sky." She then pointed to said sky. "Daddy told me that when people leave the Earth, they go to a special place called Heaven. Only good people though. Bad people go a very bad place, but I can't say what it's called."

Being only seven, and even though she understood the concept of death, Bonnie wasn't old enough to understand how devastating a death can be. She just took it as people leaving Earth to live somewhere else. Clemont sighed as he watched her talk to her friends. He even noticed Pikachu jump down from Ash's shoulder to join her side.

Ash himself put a hand on his shoulder, "Clemont..."

"We're so sorry..." Serena added, "We had no idea your mom died..."

The smart gym leader managed a small smile, "It's okay... I don't like to talk about it much... it's been seven years..."

Ash could hear it in his friend's voice... as if he were about to cry. Seven years is a long time since someone's death. "Bonnie sure seems to take it well..." Ash couldn't help but say.

"That's because she... was only a baby... when my mom..." Clemont stopped right there, as tears rolled down his cheeks. But he wiped them and tried to continue, "I'm sorry... it's just that... it's like it's still fresh in my mind..."

"Clemont, if you don't mind me asking... how did your mom die?" Serena asked quietly.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it though. We understand." Ash added.

Clemont shook his head, "No, it's okay... I think it's time Bonnie knew too..." He said, just as his sister walked over to him, "Knew what?" She asked.

"Bonnie... I think it's time you know... how Mom died..." He said.

The child said nothing, but listened as he continued, but was choking up a little as he told the story...

"You see... when Mom was pregnant with you... Dad and I were so happy... We made preparations for everything. When we found out you were a girl, Mom immediately came up with your name... the reason being is that she wanted to honor our ancestors... whom was also named 'Bonnie'."

Bonnie smiled, "Wow. I was named after an ancestor."

Clemont chuckled weakly before continuing, "During Mom's pregnancy, she was starting to experience a lot of complications from it. A lot of cramps and stomach pains. Typically, those are normal symptoms of pregnancy... but hers... were a lot more severe... so severe, that the doctor told her that... you could've died during birth..."

The young girl gasped a little.

"But Mom shrugged it off, because she wanted you to be a healthy baby... but then... the time of the birth came... I was only five at the time... I wasn't in the room... but I was told that Mom... was extremely exhausted from pushing you out... and when you came into this world..."

Clemont stopped for a moment to wipe away more tears, as he choked up a bit, "I was very intelligent at age five... and when Dad came out... h-he looked sad... he told me that... Mom was bleeding a lot when she gave birth to you... and... she didn't have much time to live..."

Now Bonnie was looking back at the grave as her brother continued, "I went to go... see her... she... she looked weak... Dad sat me on her lap... and she spoke to me... she told me that she loved me... she loved Dad... and... she loved you... and was sad that she wouldn't be able to hold you... to raise you... to care for you...and..."

He stopped again as he was now full on crying, before continuing, "S-S-She told me to always look out for you... to care for you the way she would've done it... a-a-and she h-h-held my hand... and t-t-told m-m-me that she loved me again... and then... and... then..."

Clemont couldn't continue anymore, as he dropped to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. And frankly, he didn't need to finish, as Bonnie, Ash, and Serena could figure out what happened next. Ash took off his hat in respect. Serena wiped away a few tears of her own.

As for Bonnie... she continued to stare at her mother's grave, "So... Momma died because I was born?" She asked sadly.

Since her brother was too distraught to speak, Serena spoke instead, "No... of course not, Bonnie. Don't blame yourself!"

"But if I wasn't born... Momma would still be alive..." She said.

"Don't say that..." Ash said.

To be honest, neither Ash nor Serena knew how to handle this. Unlike Clemont and Bonnie, they still had their mothers. So they didn't know how to handle this situation. But Ash spoke again, "But it's not your fault that your Mom passed away. These things just... happen."

"And I know your Mom would be proud to see you now... and she's looking down from Heaven, watching over you with a smile." Serena added.

Bonnie started to feel a bit better, as she hugged her grieving brother, "It's okay, Clemont... Momma's up in the clouds, watching us."

After a few minutes, Clemont ceased his sobbing, as he wiped his tears again, "I know... but I gotta finish the rest of the story... after Mom died, I got to meet you for the first time... the moment I held you in my arms... I made a promise to always protect you... to always care for you... and to always love you..."

Bonnie chuckled a little, "Now I can see why you're so over protective..."

"I thought I'd find you kids here..."

The friends then turned to noticed a man walking towards them. It was Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's father, "Hi, Daddy!" Bonnie exclaimed running towards him.

"Dad?" Clemont was surprised to see him here, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't pay a visit to my wife..." He said as he made his way over to the grave. It wasn't a lie to say that Meyer didn't miss his wife as much as Clemont did. He removed his hat and bowed his head.

Bonnie sighed, "I wish I could've met her, Daddy."

"I know, honey. But I also know that she would be glad to see how beautiful you've gotten."

"And I'm glad to see that she gave me one last gift..." Clemont said.

"And what's that...?" Bonnie asked.

"A little sister..."

"And a sweet daughter." Meyer added.

At those words, and for the first time today, Bonnie blushed with gratitude, "Aw... I was a gift! Thank you, Mommy!" She shouted to the sky. She could've sworn that she heard someone say, 'You're welcome', but maybe she was hearing things.

After spending more than ten minutes at the grave, Clemont spoke again, "Okay, I think we should get going now..."

Everyone else agreed, as they started to leave the cemetery. As they did, Bonnie looked back at her mother's grave, and thought she saw a woman would long golden blonde hair, wearing a beautiful white dress, and bright blue eyes, staring back at her with a smile.

"I love you..." The woman said.

Bonnie smiled back.

"I love you too... Mommy..."

THE END

 **Awwwwwww!**

 **Wasn't that sweet and heart wrenching?**

 **Yeah, so this is my personal take on what happened to Clemont and Bonnie's mother, who hasn't been mentioned on the show (yet). I would presume that she died, and that the siblings would visit her grave on Mother's day. And Clemont takes it really hard while Bonnie is still too young to understand.**

 **As for putting Serena as a future Kalos Queen... yes, I KNOW the outcome of the Master Class, I've watched the Japenese versions. And this is suppose to take place after all of the that.**

 **But, I digress. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet oneshot. I'll see you guys later, and I hope you have a wonderful Mother's Day. Oh, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
